Love Massacre
by Odd Numbers
Summary: It was that day, the last day he would see her - and now, 309 years later.. she's reappeared before his eyes. ALEC/BELLA


_Yeah, I'm a tard. I hadn't updated since.. a long time ago:( sorry about that. Buuuuuttt, I've got like two more one-shots for you in apology! And I've got the other chapters written down for my other story, "Prison of the Fallen", so FRET NOT. OhmyGee. These Chinese chip things are SO GOOD. Anyways, I claim the plot of my stories – HOWEVER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (luckily).. -.- or else, Twilight would be one of the least read books EVER. Mine would be way more boring-er than the dictionary :D ANYHOO. Enjoy!_

**Love Massacre**

"Maybe if you would just make yourself useful for once, we wouldn't be so bad off!" My mother had said to him before storming off out of the door and into the cold darkness, with nothing but rags. I could remember it all so clearly, it's been 309 years since then, and yet it was so impossible to forget the sound of everything in the room shattering and the even the sounds of their hearts breaking.

It was true, he could've done some work instead of getting drunk all the time, she was harsh – but that was what had woken him up a little, if not at all. Though he did quit drinking more often and he worked harder and he supported Jane and I, but you would see the sad look in his eyes. And then when after receiving a telegraph that told him of my mother's deaths.

He cried, and he drank, he slept, his heart was torn apart – but he couldn't be strong for Jane and I, he had to leave us, he died. Jane and I were left alone in the world – not only that, but our village resented us, but that was long ago. I could remember the sweet girl who lived next door to us, her name was Marie.

She was a gentle soul and was a hard-worker with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, rosy cheeks and milky pale skin; she may have seemed very plain, but she was an extremely beautiful girl who had always been kind to Jane and I. She was extraordinary.

She continued to be kind to us, though her parents didn't approve and would often try to keep her away – she was also there the day we, Jane and I, were supposed to die, she was in the crowd, tears in her eyes, about to witness two murders.. by the people she loved to the people she loved.

She wanted to help us escape, but she couldn't. I was there to see her die instead.. Marie. She died, crying, and thinking she would have to live with seeing two of her friends dying – but it was vice versa, she had died, everyone did. I didn't remember much after that, though..

I remember being taken away and then agonizing pain that spread from my neck to every part of my body and lastly, my heart. And here I was, standing before the girl who looked so similar to Marie – only her name was Isabella. Was it possible for someone to be just like Marie? Yes, I remember every single detail Marie had in her life.

Marie was special, everything may have seemed so dull and plain if you hadn't been there to see the beauty she held; she had a way of looking completely lost at something and someone, that someone would always help her out, she had a way of thinking, one where she would always keep things to herself, and no one would find out of her thoughts, like she had a wall around her mind.

There were so many things about Marie that reminded me of Isabella, same beautiful brown chocolate eyes, same silky dark brown hair, the same swing of the hips, the same way she moved her lips, and the same flutter of her eyes. It felt as if my dead heart had thumped for a moment. Was it really her?

It must be, she had the same loving, attractive aura as Marie. But seeing as how much she was clinging to Edward, she wouldn't take a second glance at me.. right? "Aro will be pleased to see you again." I decided to say. And forced a smile at the way Isabella was holding Edward, Jane glanced at me quickly.

I guess I'll see her again sometime – and she could be my Marie again. My Isabella. My Bella. My beautiful. My love. My everything.

Mine.

_Soooo.. I'm done bitches. :D What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Well, whatever you think of it, JUST REVIEW! Thaaannnnkkkksssss, kaaaayyy baaaiiii... :)_

_With Love,  
O.O.L._


End file.
